when two souls break
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: "my daughters not mine." Vic cheats Teddy falls apart and lily is there to pick up the peices like always well still getting over a betrayel in her own life. R/R
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy stared blankly at his wife, "Vic how could you?" his eyes stung from the tears he was trying to hold back.

"Well I mean…. She trailed off. "Your never home your always working it was only twice and…" she tried to justify herself.

Here Teddy cut her off "only twice," he laughed bitterly, "but look my daughter isn't my daughter and your always knew. Is that why you didn't want to name her after my mother?" the hurt and sadness still tinged his words.

"Ha yeah right that's why I didn't want to name her that horrid name." Vic snapped back sarcastically what right did he have to judge her she thought he was never around she deserved attention.

Teddy felt like he'd been slapped he looked at this woman his wife the one he loved who he thought had loved him to. He was twenty seven and his life was crumbling in around him. He then glanced over at the door that was partially propped open. In that room in a little white crib he knew that Charlotte Victorie Lupin would be sleeping to think that she wasn't his daughter killed him.

"I'm leaving " he snapped the pain being to much for him to take the look in her blue eyes made him feel to many emotions the thought of the blond baby that was ripped for him broke his heart into a thousand pieces. He grabbed his cloak off the nail and slung it over his shoulders. "I'll be back sometime tomorrow, and I want you out by then and I want Charlotte's last name changed to reflect her true paternity." With those shaking words he appereted away.

Vic stood in the foyer of the house her face chalk white what had she done she had nowhere to go, and if she changed the babies last name her family would kill her they wouldn't understand a Nott and a Weasley together it just wasn't done. It was more taboo then Scorpious and Rose could ever hope to be. She glanced over to the room that held her sleeping daughter and let out a sigh.

Teddy landed in front of Potter manor, not sure what had made him decide to come here but the moment his feet touched the lush green grass he knew who he wanted to see the only one he thought would understand. Not Harry not James or Albus or even Ginny no Lily, Lily would understand what it was to be cheated on to have her heart broken. hadn't she just dealt with this last year when she caught Lucy and Lorcan in a heated embrace.

He made his way shakily towards the front door tentivly knocking hoping Lily would be in. Harry had been reading the daily prophet when he heard the knock expecting one of the boys friends or even one of Lily's he was shocked to see Teddy standing there. Teddy usually just walked in he was practically family. Harry noticed his appearance his hair was jet black his eyes a amber that reminded him so much of Remus. "Teddy what is it what's wrong." Harry had never seen his godson like this he wasn't even this bad looking the night after Andromeda died. He looked like he was almost going to collapse on the front porch steps.

"Teddy come in right now." Harry pulled the younger man into the house shutting the door behind them.

"Uncle Harry is Lily here." Harry was confused Teddy was in the oddest state and he wanted to see Lily but Harry could hear the pleading in his voice.

"She's upstairs go on up." He stepped aside as he watched Teddy make his way shakily up the stairs he stood there ready to catch him if he feel. Worry was evident in his green eyes.

Lily Potter seventeen was laying on her bed her red hair fanned out around her like a fiery halo. She heard a knock on her white wooden door she got off her bed and padded softly across her padded carpet brushing a piece of hair from her face. She opened the door and her green eyes locked on to Teddy.

"Teddy" She gasped he looked like he went from hell and back "What is it, what's wrong?"

"Vic…" He voice hitched. "Vic cheated the baby's not mine." With those words his legs finally gave out from under him and he collapsed on her cream colored rug.

She dropped down beside him shock running through her body and took him into her arms. She knew the heart break that cheating could bring she knew that pain so well that it was almost as she felt his, and it was so much worse that he lost a wife and child in one moment.

She looked at the man she'd known since birth the man that had held her close when she cried over a broken toy when she was three who cried over a scrapped knee at five a lost puppy at seven her brothers teasing at 12 and the betrayal of a cousin when she was sixteen. He was the strongest man she'd ever known next to her own father, and now he looked so fragil so breakable

"Oh Teddy" She whispered as she held him close. She could feel his hot tears on her shirt she knew her own tears were mixing freely with his. Why would Vic do this to this proud and loving man a man that was there for everyone who'd never hurt anyone on purpose.

"We'll get through this Teddy I promise me and you together will get through this you're not alone." She sat with him wishing she could take his pain away and knowing she couldn't

A/N this is my new teddy Lily story please read and review but don't flame thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry potter

Lily looked at Teddy tears still running down both their cheeks, "Come on Ted." Lily lifted herself off the floor grabbing Teddy's hand and pulling him up with her. She led him over to the bed and pushed him down onto it.

"What are you doing Lils." He whispered.

She went to the top of the bed not answering him and pulled the covers back. "Come on Teddy bear get in."

He gave her a confused look but crawled under the covers and she pulled them over him. She leaned down and kissed his cheek her soft hair brushing against his face. "I'll be back Ted get some rest." She whispered before leaving the room closing the door softly behind her.

Lily made her way downstairs fiery anger in her eyes. How could Victorie do this how could she be such a slut? She made her way into the kitchen and started to pull pans out of the cupboards; she whirled around and pulled ingredients out of the fridge and pantry.

She sat about making pumpkin pasty's witch she knew were teddy's favorite. At the same time she was seething and fighting every instinct to go over and do bodily harm to Victorie.

Harry came into the kitchen after hearing all the banging and clattering "Um Lils darling what's wrong?" He noticed the jumble of pots pans and ingredients stung over the counters.

"Nothing." She growled letting all her anger go into stirring the dough for the pasties.

"Where's teddy?"

"Sleeping." She snapped vicariously swiping a piece of hair out of her eyes.

Now Harry had been married to Ginny Weasley Potter for twenty five years he'd known her for even longer and been Lily's father since the day she was born seventeen years ago. He knew what it looked like when a Weasley woman was pissed off.

Lily was now shaping the pasties. And sitting them on the tray and sliding them into the oven. She whipped around almost colliding with Harry as she went to place the second tray on the rack. "Steady there" He grabbed her arms before she fell over dumping the treats on the floor.

After she placed them in the oven and had fallen heavily into the wooden chair at the table her head in her hands and tears threating to once again overcome her. Harry sat down next to her taking her into his arms.

"Lily baby what's wrong." He cradled her like she was again five.

"she looked at him her green eyes the image of his swimming with tears. "Daddy" She bit her lip trying to stop the tears. The tremble in her voice. "Daddy Teddy isn't Charlotte's father." Her tears had finally won the battle and swept down her cheeks as she buried her face in her father's shoulder.

Harry was shocked Vic had cheated on Teddy, he felt anger sweep through his body but at that moment he had to think about the broken daughter he held in his arms and the godson he sure was worse upstairs.

" I don't know what to do daddy he's so sad so upset and I know how that feels but it's so much worse for him because he lost a child. She was shaking from the grief of it all.

He just sat there holding her not knowing what to say how to comfort her at that moment.

The timer of the oven binged and Lily got up wiping the tears from her eyes and transporting the pasties from the tray unto a plate being careful not to burn herself. She started to make her way upstairs before she turned back around and looked at her father.

Harry waved his youngest upstairs. "Don't worry about the mess Lils I have it."

She nodded her head mutely and made her way upstairs. She opened her door to find teddy still sound asleep tear tracks dried to his pale cheeks. She sat the plate down on her bedside table and crawled into the bed next to him. She wrapped her arms around his bigger form and pushed his still black hair from his eyes. She snuggled closer to him well drifting off to sleep trying to give him all the strength that she possessed with in her body even in their sleep.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review. I'm contemplating writing another Teddy lily story about Vic dying in childbirth and Lily having to pull Teddy out of his depression so he can raise his daughter and after a few years they fall in love with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy woke up Late that night the glowing moon beams splashed across his face. He swiped his hand across his face wiping away the sleep that resided in his eyes. He took his time looking around, he noticed the pale blue walls and with that fact it all came back to him like a rushing wave. The day before the betrayal and tears. That's when he noticed the body curled up against him, he turned his head and glanced down at the peacefully sleeping Lily. He noticed the dried tear tracks on her face, "oh Lily" he murmured softly before pulling her closer and drifting back to sleep.

That is how Ginny found then the next morning snuggled together so closely she couldn't even tell were one began and the other ended. Her mouth opened in show she walked backwards and out of the room shutting the door behind her. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found Harry drinking his morning coffee. "Harry darling" she smiles sweetly at him and Harry knows he is in trouble.

"Yes darling." He sipped his coffee waiting for the explosion. Yet not sure what the explosion would be.

"Why is our daughter and godson asleep in bed together."

"Harry sighed heavily looking down into the black murkiness that was his coffee. "Vic cheated Charlotte isn't Teddy's" He braced himself for the yelling for the screaming for the throwing of things for the general Weasley temper.

Ginny's brown eyes widened in shock she was sure she had misheard her husband. "Can you repeat that I don't think I heard you right.

"She cheated." He repeated tired and weary.

Ginny couldn't even speak she just turned around and started to make breakfast though harry could hear her mumble things under her breath like "Bitch, slut, Whore, traitor, no family of mine," and if it wasn't such a dire situation he could have laughed.

Teddy and Lily were woken up to the smell of eggs and bacon wafting around them. Her green eyes met his amber. "Time to get up Ted you need to get something into your stomach." Her eyes wandered over to the untouched plate of Pumpkin Pasties as she pulled him up.

"Maybe I should take a shower first." He suggested.

"That might be a good idea," She agreed "You still have some clothes in your old room I'll go get them." She turned at the door and looked at him one last time before leaving as she walked down the hall she pulled her long red hair into a messy ponytail.

She opened to the room that used no really still was Teddy's room, the room looked so sad so barren. The green walls hadn't seen posters in years. The bed hadn't been slept in, in over a year the battered wardrobe only held two spare changes of clothing. She made her way to the wardrobe and took out a pair of jeans and a shirt both softly faded with age. As she looked around that room memory's assailed her.

_"Teddy" Five year old lily squealed as she made a running jump and landed right on top of her sleeping godbrother. _

"_Lily." Teddy questioned groggily as he peaked his head over the covers looking at the tiny firework of a red head. _

"_I missed you teddy." She squealed. Hugging him covers and all and he could do nothing but chuckle. _

There had been many moments like that in this room moments sweet and bitter even after he moved out somehow they migrated to this room she was actually surprised that they hadn't ended up there last night she remembered the last time they had been in this room together.

_ She was sloched against the wall opposite Teddy's room tears running down her face she'd flooed home ahead of her family and somehow found her way here outside his room. She was the only one that had seen and she wished she hadn't it was a typical Weasley family diner. _

_ Dinner was about to be served and she'd went in search of Lorcan and now she wished she hadn't the images of reddish brown hair mixed with blond of all that naked skin pressed together she couldn't get it out of her head. It was bad enough to find out that your boyfriend and cousin are cheating but to see them by the lake like that it was so much worse._

_As she cradled her head against her knees she felt to arms go around her. She felt herself being picked up in two strong arms. "Shh Lils I have you I know I saw them to." She heard Teddy's voice whisper in her ear as he carried her into his old room he let her yell and shout and hit him until all her tears were gone and she was in an tired heap and then he'd put her to bed and stayed with her till she was asleep. _

Lily now wondered how Vic felt about that night. "Lily where are my clothes." She heard Teddy shout from the bathroom she hurried from the room and memory's and quickly vanished the clothes from her hand and into the bathroom.

"There on the counter Ted now I'm going to get dressed meet me at the top of the stairs" and with that she herself dressed for the day meeting Teddy at the top of the stairs and making their way to breakfast with her parents neither wanted to face the day but both knew they had to.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review its what keeps me writing either chapter four or five Lily and Teddy will end up back at Teddy's apartment and in a chapter coming up soon you should see a flashback of how and why Vic actually told Teddy the truth. Please don't fav or alert without reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter

Ginny watched the two kids no adults, adults she had to remind herself that Lily was seventeen and Teddy twenty seven no longer the kids she had tucked in and red bedtime stories to. She watched as Lily ate her eggs, she watched as Lily glanced up in between bites at Teddy she saw the despair in her eyes as Teddy only picked at the food on his plate.

"Teddy you have to eat something." Lily scolded as she watched teddy push his eggs around the plate for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well I don't care eat your eggs or I'm going to force feed you." To prove her point she took her fork and scooped up some eggs moving them towards Teddy's mouth. He glared taking his own fork and putting some eggs in his mouth. She popped the eggs on her fork into her own mouth a satisfied smirk gracing her cherry red lips.

After breakfast was done and Harry had went to his office and Ginny was cleaning up the dishes. Lily turned to Teddy where he was still sitting at the table. "What are you going to do today Ted."

"I need to go home at some point if only to get more closed and make sure that Vic is actually gone." He looked at her and she could tell he wanted to ask her something,

"Do you want me to go with you Ted." She asked.

"Could you?" She nodded her head she could see a bit of the weight being lifted from his shoulders.

She stood from the table and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Your still connected right?"

"yay."

"Mum" Lily called out "We're going to Teddy's flat to pick something's up we'll be back later."

"Ok Lils be careful." Ginny came into the dining room wiping her hands on her apron. Lily read a silent message in her mother's brown eyes. Don't kill Vic though at the same time she could tell her mother wanted her to just that. She bit her lip to keep the chuckle that wanted to escape them.

"Lupin flat." She called out watching the fire flare green. She stepped in and then out of Teddy's fireplace. She looked around the now barren apartment that had once been a home. Vic had been gone less than a day and already the place looked abandoned. Pictures were missing from walls. The flat had an empty feeling about it. She felt a presence beside her and looked over at Teddy.

"Its so empty" He murmured." And all she could do was nod her head. Teddy slowly walked towards his room he could everything that was missing from her favorite pair of earrings that used to lie on the table to the picture that used to hang above their bed. He could still smell her perfume. It hung over the room like a ghost.

He pulled a bag from the closet ignoring the pang of pain that hit him at the sight of her empty side of the closet. He pulled some clothes down and placed them in the bag.

Lily was standing in the dining room when she noticed it a single piece of paper so white and lonely against the brown mahogany. She let her fingers trace the paper but wouldn't let her eyes drift to the paper to the black inky words she were sure were printed there.

Teddy stood in the doorway to his room not even able to glance over at the room that used to be the nursery. He looked over at Lily walking softly up behind her and looked down. "What is it."

She took a deep breath. "I don't know I'm guessing a letter from Vic I didn't read it."

He let his hand settle over hers over the paper gently prying it from under her pale hand ripping the corner just a little bit.

He glanced down at the words inscribed there.

**Teddy **

**I love you, you have to know that I've just been so lonely your always gone you never seem to have time for me anymore. You'll never know how sorry I am for what I put you through for the fact that my little girl isn't yours. I just think we've been lying to each other for so long Ted I think the love we hold for each other was to easy It was safe. It was expected and I'm sorry I hurt you I truly am but I think we both now need to start living our lives. **

**Forever Vic **

Maybe she was right he had to admit that to himself but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. That he hadn't loved her with his whole heart. Maybe it hadn't been the most passionate love but he thought they were good that they would make it. He finally got up his courage to go into the nursery. Bare walls bare room nothing left at all and the sight of only pale pink walls that's what really did him in.

Once again he found himself crumpled on a floor and once again he found two arms wrapped around him. "Teddy I think it's time you tell me what really happened how come she told you after all this time." Lily whispered as they sat on the floor of that room surrounded by hurt and emptiness.

A/N thanks for the reviews its what keeps me going please review next chapter what happened that night.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter

He looked into her emerald eyes and started his story. "He was here when I got home. He was holding Charlotte. I asked her what he was doing here actually I think I asked her who he was." Here he took a deep breath. "She stuttered her face had gone ghostly white. It seemed as if the whole room was holding a fragile breath. That's when he stepped up and placed Charlotte in Vic's arms. He looked me in the eyes and I could see the truth in there cold gray orbs. He held out his hand a sneer on his face and pompously told me he was Vic's lover and Charlotte's father."

"OH Teddy," Lily's voice caught on a sob.

He just kept talking he needed to get it out he couldn't stop. "Vic went even paler she staggered forward and almost dropped Charlotte I hurried forward and caught the baby in my arms before she fell to the ground I steadied Vic and looked into her eyes hoping it was all a cruel joke. But she just took the baby from me and told Justin to leave he left and she turned to me and told me it was truth Justin Nott was my Little girl's father. That's when the fight started when my world became unraveled." He went quite the air around them Heavy.

"What a horrible women." Lily seethed hatred for her cousin bubbling once more inside of her.

"Lily." Teddy felt defeated. "Maybe she was right maybe I didn't make time for her."

"How can you say that Teddy you were trying to make a better Life for her and Charlotte."

"Yes but towards the end it felt like we were only in it for the baby," He was trying his best to see it from Vic's point of view trying not to condemn her.

"Yeah except the baby wasn't yours and truly for all we know she could have been cheating for years maybe since before you were even married."

Teddy's face paled. "I don't think so Lils I think she did love me but over the years that love has faded a bit. "

"Theodore Remus Lupin that doesn't give anyone the right to cheat on their spouse did you ever cheat on her." Lily demanded.

"Well no." Teddy admitted.

"Then to cheat and try to tell you you're the father of her baby that's just wrong."

"That is one thing I don't think I can forgive her for." Teddy admitted. "Letting me get attached to that child and then telling me she was never mine. Lils what happened what did I do to deserve this I lost my wife my child all in one move." Lily could see the venerability on his face the tears in his eyes. She took his face in her hands and started into the eyes that since she was little had always given her comfort but now it was time for her to give him comfort.

"Teddy you didn't do anything wrong. Victorie did she wanted perfection and when things didn't match up in her fairytale world she turned away from vows she'd made she didn't try and work on it she fucked up Teddy not you. Your not the one who cheated your not the one that left." His eyes her eyes glued together as he took in her words. His heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"Lily I don't know what I'd do without you" he whispered. His breath brushed across her face and it took all she had not to lean over and kiss him.

"Well Teddy bear you'll never have to find out. Now come on its time to go back to the Manor." She stood up and held out her hand. Teddy took it as she pulled him up. Her hand felt warm in his. It felt good to have someone by his side to love and care for him but he almost felt like there was something more there. Why was it always Lily he ran to. This situation which had never seemed odd to him before now perplexed him made him look at her in a different light.

A/N sorry short chapter long wait and all. Thanks for the reviews please review no flames.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter

Lily and Teddy got back to the manor and as soon as Teddy was up the stairs and out of site. Harry came around the corner and looked at his daughter. "Was she gone?"

"Yeah it was bad she left a note and everything acting like she was the victim like it was Teddy's fault she cheated because he worked so much." Her eyes were on fire. "She even had him defending her at one point. I mean seriously he didn't do anything wrong." Here a sob caught in her throat and she turned fully to her father. "He didn't do anything wrong daddy how could someone do something this horrible to him. Teddy is the most loving caring person in the world and the fact that someone could treat him this horrible throw that love back in his face." She sagged a little and Harry held her up. "I'm sick at the fact that I'm actually related to that women." Now she was seething through her tears.

"Lily, Lily shh Lils he's ok it will be ok." He held his daughter close and let her sob out the pain that she had been holding inside for Teddy. "Do we know where she went?" he felt her shake her head against him.

He didn't know what this would do to the family obviously the Potter's would be taking Teddy's side he was sure Ron Hermione Rose and Hugo would take Teddy's to. Percy and Aubrey were a toss up Mols would take Lily's side well Lucy would take Vic, because harry was sure that cheaters always took each other's sides. Bill and Fleur where a toss up well Dom and most likely Louis would be with Teddy. Molly and Arthur he wasn't sure about George Angelina Fred and Roxie he was sure where on Teddy's side. "Hey LIls just think most of the family will have Teddy's back over Vics.

Lily looked at her father and laughed bitterly "Yeah Maybe here and Lucy should start a scarlet women's club. " Harry tried to look stern but smiled slightly. They heard laughter from the side and turned to see Teddy Leaning against the door jam.

"Hmm maybe we should brand Vic with a Scarlett A what do you say LIls." He went towards her taking her from Harry's arms and wiping the tears from her face. "Don't cry for me Lils I'll be ok I promise."

"How can you be I mean your wife is a lying cheating whore."

"Now, Lily that isn't any type of language for a young lady to use." Teddy teasingly taunted and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I just call them like I see them." She shot back.

"Teddy I've already but in for two days off for you to get everything in order." Harry interrupted there little banter.

"Thanks uncle Harry." That was one of the perks of having a god father as your boss it was easier to get time off not that Teddy didn't have to work hard to get where he was in his job sometimes the opposite was true and he had to work twice as hard to prove himself.

"No problem are you going to stay here for a while." \

"If you don't mind I think I'll give my months' notice at the flat and look somewhere else that place holds to many bad memories. "

"Take all the time you need Ted your always welcome here." Harry walked away living the two to their own devices.

"So do you really think we can get her to wear a Scarlett A," Lily mused.

"No and it doesn't really matter think of who we are, the world will know in a matter of weeks if not days Charlotte's true paternity this can't be kept secret from the wizarding public even if I wanted it to."

"You don't want to?" Lily questioned.

"No I think the world should see Vic for who she really is it will embarrass your family and me but hiding it letting Vic get away with it will just make it all worse in the long run."

"Teddy what every you want to do I'm behind you." Lily wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"I know you are Lily and I appreciate that you'll never realize how much I really do appreciate that. He held her close letting her flowery smell envelope him comfort him sooth him.

Ginny watched from her spot in the door way and wondered when the two of them would realize how perfect they where for each other how much they needed each other as more then friends. She saw the way her daughter looked at him. How he looked at her daughter and she knew that once they admitted to their true feelings they could have a love that rivaled even her's and Harry's

A/N thanks to those that reviewed hope you like it please review but don't flame.


End file.
